


片段

by deepWhite



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepWhite/pseuds/deepWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>身无长处，唯有一脑洞，雨天漏水晴天漏风，越漏越大<br/>有什么脑洞都会不定期更新在这里~一章一个洞，可大可小~可甜可咸~</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. 牛牛变身小奶牛！

**Author's Note:**

> 身无长处，唯有一脑洞，雨天漏水晴天漏风，越漏越大  
> 有什么脑洞都会不定期更新在这里~一章一个洞，可大可小~可甜可咸~

休赛季，蟋蟀组的成员们立刻展开了合宿。

经过第一天高强度练习后，第二天一早，参加合宿的小伙伴们都坐在了餐桌前，牛牛还没出现，于是哈比奉命去叫牛牛起床。  
哈比推开了牛牛的房门，牛牛背对自己睡得正香。哈比轻手轻脚的走过去，生怕吵醒床上的师弟。  
就在离床三步远的地方，师兄突然定在了原地，因为，他，看到了牛牛露在被窝外的一截尾巴！啊啊啊原来我的师弟真的不是人类！！！

哈比在心脏跳动180下后终于强行让自己平静下来，更加小心翼翼的靠近床边。  
这白色的尾巴，还带着个黑色毛毛头，是个什么物种？不像是猫咪啊？  
哈比抖着手悄悄的掀开被子一小角，是珊瑚绒的黑白花的小奶牛睡衣。。。呼。。。哈比瞬间就虚脱了，一屁股坐在床上，想想刚才自己的举动真是可笑，竟然真的会觉得自己的师弟是小动物变的。

哈比一把抄起床上的尾巴仔细研究，嗯，确定是缝在睡裤上的！  
牛牛被床垫的突然凹陷感弄醒了，扭头就发现师兄坐在自己身后，“嗯？…哈比你拿着我尾巴干什么？”  
师兄生怕自己囧囧的脑回路被发现，赶紧假装严肃：“快点起床！大家都在等你吃早饭呢！”  
牛牛瞬间就从床上弹起来冲进洗手间去刷牙洗脸。

哈比一边等牛牛一边装作漫不经心，“为什么你的睡衣还有尾巴？”  
牛牛刷着牙探出头，拉上睡衣的帽子口齿不清的：“你看！还有耳朵呢！”  
“你哪儿来的这么萌的睡衣啊！话说回来为什么是小奶牛啊！”哈比更加哭笑不得了。  
牛牛认真的想了想，吐掉嘴里的牙膏沫，漱好口，“是中国的粉丝送的呢，我也不知道为什么是小奶牛呢，觉得挺可爱的就穿了……”  
“我还以为我们以后都能免费喝牛奶了呢~”  
“说什么呢！才不给你免费喝呢！”


	2. 护士大哥

手术两天后的清晨，牛牛做了春梦。  
对于这个年纪的男孩子来说，做春梦很正常，如果是平时做了春梦索性就由他射出来了，但是今天不同，牛牛插着导尿管。  
导尿管是直接通到膀胱的，换句话说，把另一条管道完全堵死了。所以牛牛今早是被想射射不出的欲火憋醒的。  
刚醒来的牛牛神智还不太清醒，正在迷糊这状况是怎么回事，已经不自觉的轻吟出声。  
护士大哥就是在这么个状态下进来的。

看到牛牛的窘态护士大哥一下子就明白怎么回事了，立马来到床前。还没等牛牛说出没关系，被子就已经被掀开了，插着导尿管的下体完全暴露在护士大哥眼前，连遮挡的余地都没有。  
还没等牛牛反应过来害羞，护士大哥已经一边说着“没关系我这就帮你拔出来”一边利落的拔出了尿管。  
牛牛还完全没做好心理准备就被这突如其来的刺激弄得一声长长的呻吟。  
“好了。”护士大哥看着牛牛的眼睛很真诚的说。

牛牛心里os，哥哥啊我没说我要现在就射出来啊，你这样叫我怎么办啊难道让我当你面打出来嘛！  
护士大哥看牛牛不动突然恍然大悟了，“啊！你一定是刚做完手术会扯到伤口是不是！嘿嘿我这么粗心把这个忘了呢~要不我帮你吧~”不容分说直接就握上了牛牛的小鸟鸟。  
牛牛一手捂嘴一手企图制止护士大哥的动作，但很快就败给了一阵爽过一阵的强烈快感。手背捂住的唇角溢出压抑不住的急喘。  
“叫出来没关系的，这VIP病房的隔音效果可好了，就是为了不打扰到其他病人~”护士大哥很热心的建议着。  
没出5分钟，牛牛终于不敌这来自陌生人的别样触感，发泄在了护士大哥手里。

还没等牛牛喘匀气，护士大哥就已经手脚利索的用湿巾擦干净牛牛的小鸟鸟，再把洒落到大腿和自己手上的白浊清理干净了。  
收拾妥当开窗通风后，护士大哥正要离开病房，牛牛突然开口叫住了护士大哥。护士大哥投来了疑惑的眼神。  
“我……我……我想尿尿……”临了还赶紧补充一句“可是我不想插尿管！”  
护士大哥憨厚的笑了笑，“好吧，那我帮你”说着掀开被子，拎起还有热度的小鸟鸟，搭在了尿壶的入口处，“尿吧”。  
牛牛又羞又窘，“我可以自己来的，让我自己来吧”  
“那怎么行！万一扯到伤口又出血了怎么办！”  
牛牛做了2分钟心里斗争，终于没敌过越来越急的尿意，红着脸在护士大哥手里淅淅沥沥的尿了出来。  
护士大哥舒心的笑了笑，“咱们以后就不插尿管了，我会尽可能的在你房间呆着，你想尿了随时跟我说”，又细心的擦干了牛牛的小鸟鸟。  
牛牛自暴自弃的应了一声，想着反正更丢脸的也被看过了。  
打理完一切，护士大哥心情愉悦的出去了~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 要拍请拍轻一点/(ㄒoㄒ)/~~


	3. Ivan

牛牛和合租人Ivan的关系一直处的不错，Ivan很高大，性格也很温柔，一直都把牛牛当成弟弟一样的照顾，虽然牛牛平时十分鬼灵精，但是性格真的很好。

有一天，据说是楼上把澡盆搬到卧室给狗狗洗澡，结果狗狗把整个澡盆都打翻了，结果就是天花板渗水Ivan的床被淹了，无奈，晚上Ivan只好和牛牛挤一张床。  
虽然不是很窄小的单人床，不过也不是双人床，两个个头不矮的大男生睡还是需要挤着点的。  
Ivan原本以为这晚的睡眠质量不会很好的，不过也确实不太好，牛牛睡熟后就化身八爪鱼死死抱住自己不放了，原本觉得这小子睡相真不老实啊，可是天刚刚亮的时候Ivan看了眼牛牛的睡颜就再也错不开眼了，天使，对，他就是个天使。

其实Ivan第一眼见到牛牛的时候就觉得他和电视上不太一样。自己对他的印象一直都是，很年轻，但是很有气场的男生，称为修罗也不为过，虽然长得很精致，但总有点杀气腾腾的感觉。场下的牛牛Ivan不太了解，不过跟场上不太一样多了分孩子气就是了。  
可是实际见到，却，有点可爱。  
牛牛比Ivan矮不少，每次说话的时候都略仰着头，睁大眼，眼睛也不像电视上细长细长的，而是有点圆圆的弯弯的，下巴尖尖的很漂亮的脸蛋。  
但是睡颜又不一样了，很安静，平时的喋喋不休完全不见了，只有白皙的皮肤，细细的绒毛，笔直的鼻梁，微翘的下巴，有点婴儿肥的脸蛋，还有眼皮上平时很不容易看到的那颗痣。  
Ivan觉得，这个男孩就这么睡着，自己能看好久，久到太阳爬起来，金色的光笼罩着浓密的睫毛，男孩有点被太阳晃到了，微眯开眼皱了下眉想翻个身继续睡，却发现自己和面前的男人紧紧抱在一起，有点不好意思的松开手，“早~你是不是要起床了？对不起我太能睡了”  
好可爱，Ivan如实的想着，摇了摇头，爬了起来。其实Ivan平时也不会起很早，所以恩，果然睡眠质量还是受到了影响，另一方面的影响。

 

拜连绵的阴雨天所赐，Ivan的被子晒了一天还没干，倒不如说整个都有点潮起来了，于是第二天还是要一起挤一张床。  
索性一直下雨好了，抱着这个暖和的小东西一起睡觉也挺好的。


	4. 自卫反击战

大谷君今天心情很好。  
虽然昨晚的情事耗费了不少体力，不过小情人的表现一向令人满意，所以虽然眼睛下还挂着黑眼圈，大谷君还是早早的爬起来准备早餐了，用番茄酱画出一个桃心的爱心早餐~

牛牛还没睡醒就被厨房传来的叮叮咣咣的声音吵醒了，不太满意的从床上坐起来，边揉着眼睛嘟哝着抱怨着大谷君这么早就起来把人吵醒了。

大谷君把装着蛋包饭的盘子放到床头柜上，看着半抱着被子的小人儿一时起了坏心，就弹了小牛牛一下。  
这一下当然是没有多疼的，但是……这种亏怎么能吃！！！  
牛牛立马炸毛的跳起来要扒大谷君的裤子要给小谷君也来这么一下！  
大谷君自然是要保护好小谷君的，于是两人缠斗在床上不分敌我。  
最终大谷君投降了，表示咱们现在是法治社会，不能因为坏人先动手你就还手，于是要提出补偿方案双方和解。

所以牛牛抱着双腿喘着热气享受着大谷君唇舌关爱的时候，完全不觉得自己又被吃豆腐了。

等到大谷君吃完牛牛，牛牛终于吃上大谷君亲手做的爱心蛋包饭的时候，当然已经凉透了，所以大谷君得出一个结论，以后做早餐要在两人确实已经起床后再做。（喂还不是你手欠


	5. 水到渠成

和大谷君在一起已经两个月了。

两个人从互相暗恋，再到相互试探，最终确认下关系进入甜蜜期，一切都很美好，都在往正确的方向发展。  
只是有一点牛牛一直很烦恼。

“好像他们都我把当仙子了……”牛牛很是苦恼。  
两个人互相喜欢，确认关系，现在已经住在了一起，按理说正常发展小情侣早就应该嗯嗯了，但是他们一次都没有！  
别说嗯嗯了，就连接吻都只有一次！还是确认关系的那一次！牵手的数量也少之又少！

一开始牛牛以为大谷只是不适应和男孩子在一起，生理上不习惯，所以也不好操之过急。  
可是最近牛牛一直在留意这件事，发现大谷并不是对自己没感觉，而是一直在压抑！  
而且大家同为运动员，每天运动量都很大，某方面的需求也都很大！  
牛牛稍加留意就清楚了！有时候自己还没起的时候就能感受到大谷在自己身后起反应了！然后就去了厕所，很久都没出来……有时候两人偎在一起看电视大谷也会突然去洗澡，也要洗很久……

“可是为什么大谷君明明要自己苦苦忍耐也不跟我有更进一步关系呢？”  
日常生活中大谷一直对自己很好，也很甜蜜，不是装出来的，而且也没必要，两人两情相悦在一起，又不关系到谁的利益。  
那种发自内心的爱是很容易被感知到的，有时候好像大谷很想有进一步的肢体接触，但是似乎在强制压抑着自己最后总就不了了之了。  
所以不是因为感情问题，也不是因为生理问题，牛牛想了又想觉得可能是自己平时塑造的形象过于清高了，所以别人就算有了非分之想也不敢实施。  
“两个人在一起，身高体格悬殊，相貌性格也悬殊，自己怎么看都是在下面的那个，所以难道要我主动嘛？人家才不要这么不矜持呢！”

所以事情就这么陷入僵局……  
牛牛这性子让他主动去要求他自然是办不到的，所以牛牛也在想其他的办法，不过貌似最可行的就只有借酒装疯了，不是自己喝就是大谷喝，怎么想都好恶俗，所以牛牛犹豫了一个多星期也没落实……

叮铃铃~收到了大谷君的信息！  
“今晚要和球队一起去喝酒庆功，晚上不回家吃饭了，不用等我回家，早点睡，记得关好门窗。”  
哦也！真是想什么来什么！白给的机会一定要把握住啊！  
牛牛开心的就要尥蹶子了~于是回家洗了个澡，途中还照着网上找来的教程把自己仔仔细细的清洁了一番。  
另外考虑到如果大谷真的醉的不管他死活硬来，最好还自己先把准备做好。  
可是要用什么呢？家里什么道具都没有，于是最终从冰箱里找出来根胡萝卜……  
洗洗干净比划了半天都下不去手……  
天啦这么粗！会死人的好不好！可是大谷君的应该比这个还粗吧……  
最终牛牛又把胡萝卜扔回了冰箱里，听天由命吧！

晚上大谷君回来的时候已经很晚了，牛牛是要等大谷君回来的，不过已经不知不觉睡着了，还是被敲门声吵醒的。  
门打开了，看到被棒球队后辈架着的、基本已经不省人事的大谷。  
两位后辈显然不明白开门的是羽生是怎么回事，都处于懵逼状态，懵逼结束后就转成了心心眼。  
牛牛显然也是懵逼的，剧本不应该是大谷君一身酒气变成大灰狼回来嘛！为什么会不省人事！  
似乎为了回应牛牛的内心咆哮，大谷挣扎着睁开眼，看到眼前的人一边嘟哝着“老婆我回来了”一边把胳膊从后辈肩膀上撤回来抱向羽生。  
于是牛牛所有的注意力都用在要怎么扛住这比自己重了快100斤的大块头！  
两位后辈又从心心眼变成了两脸懵逼……@_@  
原来前辈说遇到了命中注定的人竟然是羽生前辈嘛 @_@ 好羡慕！

牛牛已经完全无力想其他，连门都是被后辈关上的，光是把大谷君弄到卧室就已经费了好大力气！堪比比完一场比赛好嘛！  
所以原计划什么的都去见鬼吧！老子现在就要睡觉！

然而睡到半夜被鬼压身了……压醒一看哪儿有这么沉的鬼！分明是200斤的大谷君！  
不知是夜晚让大谷君的眼睛更深邃，还是酒精起了作用  
“牛牛……我……可以抱你吗……？”  
牛牛依然是满脑子不清醒，不过还是迟钝的点了点头，然后大谷君露出了好柔软的笑容。

大谷君胡乱的吻着牛牛的脸颊，鼻尖，下巴，急躁的把牛牛的衣服推到胸口，再吻上嫩粉色的乳尖。  
光是想想接下来要发生的小牛牛就也跟着激动起来了！  
等小牛牛已经成功阻断了来到小腹的吻的时候，大谷把牛牛扶起来，让他跪坐在自己大腿上。  
这样，小牛牛和小谷君终于成功会师，大谷带着牛牛的手一起让两个小家伙开心~  
牛牛就在满脑子混沌着好像还少了点什么？的时候达到了最快乐的顶点。

等牛牛终于喘匀了气，发现大谷君已经打上了呼噜，自己还坐在大谷身上。  
牛牛：？？？  
算了！看你醉得人事不省哥就原谅你了！  
于是牛牛还要负责收拾好两人，再把睡衣重新穿好，终于也卧在大谷君的臂弯里沉沉睡去了。

等第二天清晨，确切来说已经是上午了，大谷从宿醉中醒过来，看着被弄的半醒哼唧着又不起的牛牛，一切都如往常。又想起了昨晚有点恍惚不太真实的记忆，原来是梦啊，到底什么时候才能把这头小嫩牛吃到嘴啊，可是突然提这样的要求会吓到牛牛的吧？看他大概完全不了解这回事的样子。

等牛牛终于舍得从床上爬起来了，大谷已经像往常一样准备好早餐了，于是一切都如往常一样平静的进行着。  
所以，大谷是打算当昨晚的一切都没发生？还是一切都这么顺理成章的发生了所以很正常？  
牛牛也不是很懂大谷的心思，反正两人都已经是情侣了又不算酒后乱性，就这样吧~

直到晚上两人又依偎在一起看电视，看着看着大谷又去洗澡了，又好久都没出来，牛牛发现事情好像并不是自己想的那样。

哐哐哐！  
大谷被突然的敲门声惊得一个激灵！  
“你要上厕所吗？再等一会儿马上就好！”  
“屋子里有奇怪的东西你快出来！”  
“好好好我现在就出来！”大谷随便在腰间系了个毛巾匆匆冲了出来，连身上的水都顾不上擦。  
结果浴室门一打开只看见牛牛抱着胳膊站在门口，“你在做什么”  
“啊？有什么奇怪的东西？在哪儿？”  
“奇怪的是你啊！”  
牛牛一把拽下大谷的毛巾！  
大谷慌忙用手遮住！  
“你宁愿天天躲在厕所干这种事都不愿意跟我做吗！我们是情侣吧？还是说其实和我在一起你很为难？”  
“不是的不是的怎么会呢！等等你刚刚说什么！可以做吗？我们真的可以做吗！”  
“……你不要告诉我你不记得昨晚发生了什么！”  
“等等……你是说……昨晚我不是在做梦？！”  
“……我看你现在才是在做梦……”  
牛牛无语的转身就走，赌气的窝在沙发上看电视，什么都没看进去。

1分钟后大谷好歹套上了衣服，激动的再次出现在牛牛面前，紧张激动又语无伦次的：“牛牛你听我说！我真的特别喜欢你！从一开始就喜欢你！也特别想跟你做那种事！可是我怕你会觉得我太猥琐所以一直都不敢说，我怕万一会吓到你……”  
“你是傻的嘛！我们是情侣啊！我当然知道情侣会做那种事！”  
“真的吗？我是说，你真的知道那种事是哪种事吗？不仅仅只有接吻哦~”  
牛牛翻了个大大的白眼，“你昨天做的就不止接吻了好嘛！”  
“那~那~也不仅仅只有昨天做的那种事哦~”  
“我当然知道啊！”  
“哦哦哦！牛牛你真的知道吗！你真的知道要怎么做吗！会很疼的诶！”  
“我知道啦你讨厌死了不要说出来啊！”  
“那！那我可以做吗！”大谷一脸的‘这是我一生一次的请求’！  
“诶？现在吗？”  
“果然……还是不行么……”  
“不是不行啦……”  
“那是可以了？”  
“……这样好像我在逼着你做一样诶！”  
“是我逼你我逼你~”大谷耍赖的一边笑着一边把牛牛推倒在沙发上，猴急的脱下牛牛的上衣。

等到要脱裤子的时候，大谷还是小心翼翼的又问了一遍，“真的可以做那个事吗？你如果接受不了我可以为你忍着！”  
“我要是接受不了就不会同意当你男朋友了啊！”  
大谷安心的一笑，接下来的过程虽然有点艰难，但更多的是相爱的两个人的全心全意的融合。

等到这场期待已久又持续已久的性事终于结束后，牛牛问出了一直好奇的问题，“我说，你之前经常偷偷跑到厕所好久不出来，都是在自己DIY吧？”  
“呃……对啊……”  
“那，为什么没想跟我更进一步呢？”  
“唔……因为觉得你压根对这回事没有概念啊……”  
牛牛深感无奈的扶额，“我也是男孩子啊也会有需要啊”  
“啊你说的也对啊”  
“……所以你到底是怎么想的啊”  
“就是觉得你每天都在很刻苦的学习训练，如果提出那件事好像我就是俗人一个满脑子龌龊思想……”  
“我又不是神仙”  
大谷定定的看了牛牛几秒，就在牛牛以为自己说了什么不该说的时候，“你是”  
“哈？”  
“你是神仙！”大谷此时的眼神坚定又虔诚。  
“牛牛你听我说！在我还没见过你的时候，我就在想你一定是天上掉下来的小仙子！一定是上帝派下来拯救地球的！等我认识你以后我就更加确定了！不然世界上怎么会有这么可爱的人呢！”  
牛牛被这一通反科学论说的又开心又害羞，“不要这么说啦我其实很普通啊~”  
“你一定不知道你有多么美好，有多少人类都想得到你，然而这么好的你却被我霸占了，每次一想到如果大家知道你和我在一起了，就觉得我大概会变成众矢之的……”  
“不要这么说啦，大谷君也是特别好特别厉害的人啊，我也是因为喜欢你才和你在一起的啊”  
“真的嘛~”  
“当然是真的！”  
“嘿嘿~嘿嘿~”  
“傻笑什么啦~”  
“那再做一次吧~”  
“wwwwwhat？我腰都快断了不要啦~~~~~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 已经写成all牛了……


	6. 关于身高

其实牛牛已经好多年没长个了，从高中的169以来……  
对，那你肯定要问了，官方一直写的171！  
牛牛觉得，自己一个不足20的大好青年，身高怎么可以就停滞不前了呢！不行！太丢人了！于是从几年前就强行把身高改了。  
本来想改成170的，但是170这数字听起来就像骗人的，身高不足170的男生都会说自己170，于是牛牛大着脸把身高改成了171……  
后来居然还有粉丝觉得他又长高了！还让他再去量量！NHK竟然还拿着尺子有备而来！  
你们都是坏淫~~~>_<~~~  
结果今年依然有人说他长高了，牛牛想，万一呢？于是终于鼓起勇气去测了身高。  
172！！！撒花！！！普天同庆！！！  
于是官网身高秒改！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈哈哈无责任脑洞虽然很招黑不过写出来意外很萌！


End file.
